


The Sleeping Streamer

by Role_Playing_Demon



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Role_Playing_Demon/pseuds/Role_Playing_Demon
Summary: Magic/Sleeping Beauty AU. Bad and Skeppy go to a convention with their friends to meet their fans, but one toxic/jealous ‘fan’ puts a sleeping curse on Skeppy.(This idea would not leave my head for days! Don't judge me!!!!)
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	The Sleeping Streamer

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING, HOPE YOU LIKE IT ANYWAYS!!!

Skeppy bounces in his seat as he watches the scenery pass by. He was currently in his car smiling as he videotapes himself, responsibly of course. Don't text and drive. 

"Yooo!" He smiles, "Okay guys, I'm super excited for this!" he says into the camera, "The convention I talked about, it's finally here! I'm driving there right now!" He places the phone down as the traffic light turns green, but he continued to talk, "So if you don't know, a Minecraft convention is being hosted in my state, and a bunch of youtubers were invited," Skeppy smiles, "Including myself, Badboyhalo and a few of our friends," 

Skeppy parks his car outside of the convection's building and twirls in a circle for the camera, "AHHH!" He smiles, "I'm so excited!" 

Skeppy smiles as he walks into the building, his ticket hung from his neck, he's wearing his favorite blue Skeppy hoodie with some ripped jeans, with a backpack on his back. He bounces on his feet; he was practically vibrating. 

No fans were at the convention yet; it opens in an hour. Youtubers arrived first to set up their booths and panels. 

Skeppy makes his way to the VIP area. He beams when he sees some of his friends, Spifey talking to Verb and Finn. Sapnap was talking to George. A man with dusty brown hair stood next to them; Skeppy's eyes widened when he realized that was Dream. The man did say he would meet up with fans. There was also a man in the back, back to Skeppy, so he couldn't see who it was. He smiles as he also sees Wilbur, Quackity, Tommy, and Tubbo. 

"Hey, guys!!"

They turned around, 

"Skeppy!" Finn shouts, "You're here!" 

The man who had his back to Skeppy stiffened, and he turned around. Skeppy stops dead in his tracks. 

It's Bad. Skeppy's best friend, he's been waiting to meet up with Bad for years, and now... he's right in front of Skeppy, he's right there. Skeppy feels his face heat up; Bad was even more attractive in person…...NO! Bad Skeppy! NO! 

"Hey, Geppy," Bad says in a small voice, nervousness and excitement bubbling up in him as a smile spreads on his face. He suppressed his giggle when Skeppy just looked at Bad a moment longer, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Badboyhalo, Bad, was right in front of him. 

Skeppy's face slowly splits into a wide grin. He drops his bag and sprints to Bad, wrapping his arms and legs around him, "BAD!!!" 

"ACK--" Bad shouts when he fell to the ground, not able to hold his balance, Skeppy tumbling over him and the two lying on top of each other, laughing.

Everyone else starts laughing too, and the two realize that everyone had gone silent while the two had had their moment, a few recording. 

"What are you looking at!?" Skeppy yells, smiling, "It's only my best friend who I'm meeting for the first time!"

Everyone laughs as Bad helps Skeppy to his feet. He gives Skeppy a proper hug, "I'm so happy to finally be able to hug you,"

Skeppy laughs, "Same here, Bad," he pulls away, "Same here,"

"If you two love birds are done!" Verb shouted, causing Skeppy to blush, "We have a convention to prepare for!" 

Skeppy and his friends were doing a Minecraft tournament panel. Skeppy smiles when he saw the setup, about ten gaming computers were set up in a line; they would project the different POVs on the screen behind the table so the fans could watch them live; they would take breaks to take questions and receive gifts. 

"This is going to be so fun!" Tubbo smiles, the others nod and mutter. Soon they go backstage as the fans start to pile in. Everyone's a little nervous because it was a full house, every seat was taken. 

Bad looks over at Skeppy, "I'm not sure if I can do this, Skeppy," he mumbles. Skeppy looks up from his phone, 

"What's wrong?"

Bad fiddles with his hoodie strings, "Being in front of all those people…" he mumbled, "I just...I don't know," 

Skeppy smiles softly and looks at Bad, "Pretend you're streaming," 

Bad looks at him, "What?" 

"Just pretend you're streaming," Skeppy repeats, "You've gone live in front of WAY more people than this; you've got this! And besides," Skeppy throws his arm around Bad, "I'll be right next to you to help," 

Bad blushes a little but smiles, "Thanks, Skeppy," 

Skeppy nods, "Now come on!" He grabs Bad's hands and starts to pull him to the others, "We're about to start," 

It started out fantastic. When their name was called, the youtubers would walk out onto the stage to meet screaming fans. Yes, it was a little overwhelming, but they loved the love and support the fans were giving them—the fans with nuts when Dream walked out onto the stage. 

Everyone set up. They picked a spot, and everyone logged into their computer. From left to right, it's Wilbur, Tubbo, Tommy, Quackity, Bad, Skeppy, Sapnap, George, Spifey, Verb, Finn. Dream didn't have a station because he was hosting the event; he wasn't playing.

"Hello!"

The fan cheer, 

"Welcome to Dream's Friendly torment," Dream's voice echoed through the room from the speaker; he pulls out a book and starts to read, "Today, I have gathered ten of my friends to have them face a series of challenges, the winner will get an extraordinary item from me," 

A few people snicker at Dream's word choice. 

A curtain opened, and a fancy trophy was shown; the base was a little bigger than the palm of a man's hand, the statue itself was a golden, faceless man holding a netherite sword with a crown of diamond on his head. 

"This is the Dream trophy," Dream says, "The winner of the tournament receives this trophy as proof of their victory," he snaps the book shut, "and also bragging rights," 

Everyone laughs; as two workers attempt to move the trophy to a pedestal, one cries out. 

"Careful!" Dream shouts, holding his hand out, "It's actually somewhat sharp," 

The person grimaces and nods, helping the other carefully. 

The panel was a few hours long, and with Dream as host, it was a wild ride. Dream would pick random challenges, wool wars, bed wars, survival games, and parkour. They stopped to take a break, calling it half-time. 

"Okay!" Dream's smile could be heard in his voice, "In first place, we currently have Wilbur with 20 points, followed closely by Badboyhalo with 18 points, who is followed by Quackity with 16 points," 

Everyone claps, Dream speaks again, 

"We're going to be taking a short break," he says, "At this point, we'll be taking questions from the audience, so we have mics set up on each side of the stage. Please form a single-file line," 

"In an orderly fashion," Bad butts in, "Please," 

Everyone laughs and nods, soon two lines at each mic, everyone giddy with excitement, some of the youtubers muting their mics so they could take bites of food or sips of water. 

"Okay, we'll start on the left," 

One by one, fans walked up, asking questions, and giving gifts. The Youtubers smiling and answers the questions they could, laughing at jokes some of the fans made, 

Then he walked up to the mic—a man dressed in all black leather, late teens or early twenties. 

"Hey," he says, 

"Hello!" Tommy says back, "What your name," 

"Carson," 

"Hey, Carson," Skeppy waves, "What's your question?"

Carson shifts a little, "Well, it's not exactly a question it's just," he pulls out a small slip of paper, "My friend Steve drew fanart of Bad and Lucy so.." The crowd 'awww's. Bad beams, "So I just wanted to give it to you," 

"Aww, thank you so much, Muffin!" Bad smiles, a runner takes the drawing from Carson and gives it to him, "Oh wow! This is so good!" 

Quackity speaks up, "Who's Lucy?"

Bad opens his mouth by Carson answers for him, 

"It's his dog! Oh my god!" 

The crowd goes nuts, and Quackity looks taken aback, "I thought her name was Rat," 

"It's a nickname," Bad says, "Her real name is Lucy," 

"You'd know that if you were a true friend," 

The crowd 'oohs' uncomfortably at Carson's comment, 

"Okay," Wilburs says, "Let's not get too hateful here. It's not uncommon for people not to know Rat's name; everyone calls her Rat," 

"Oh, come on!" Carson cried, "Any true fan would know her name! It's not like she's in all of Bad's steams or something," 

Bad looks down a little, not really liking where this was going. Skeppy speaks up, 

"I think you should step away from the mic, sir," he says, "You're toxic, and we don't appreciate that," 

Carson looks at Skeppy, "Really? That's rich coming from you!" 

Everyone goes silent, Skeppy looking at Carson in confusion, 

"Excuse me?" 

"Really?" Carson smirks as his eyes seem to start glowing green, "Let's look at the list; You're selfish, you're pathetic, you whine way too much," The crowd starts to boo, 

"SHUT UP!" Carson yells at them, "It's not just Skeppy too! It's ALL OF YOU!!!" 

"Okay," Wilbur stood up, "That's enough!" Tommy, Spifey, and Skeppy standing up too, the four of them taking a step forward. 

Carson smiles, "Let's put your popularity to the test, shall we?" 

Carson starts to move his hands in a circular motion, "Who doesn't like a good fairy tale," He cackles before beginning to speak; Carson's voice seems to boom around the room, everyone gasps as green whips of magic encases Carson's hands, 

"After the sun sets on the last day of this convention, he will prick his finger on the sword of the trophy and fall into a deep sleep," Carson beams evilly up and the stone-stiff youtubers, "And true to any fairy tale, they can only be woken by true love's first kiss," 

Carson holds up his hands, and right as he's about to clap them together, two buff security guards grab him from behind, causing him to stumble. A shockwave bursts out and knocks the four standing Youtubers back a few steps. 

Carson laughs loudly, "YOU FOOLS!" He screams, "Now we don't know who got hit by the spell! We don't know!!!". 

"WE DON'T KNOW!!!" Carson's insane voice fills their ears, "WE DON'T KNOW!!!"

As Carson was finally dragged away, Skeppy can't help but laugh, 

"Was he serious?" 

Everyone thought Carson was full of shit, cool special effects dickhead. Yeah, in this world, magic was real, fairies were real, and not all of them cutesy and pink, but a sleeping beauty curse? Come on. 

Well, the Youtubers were worried about the spell, but they had shelved their worries; they didn't want to believe that one of them was condemned to a life of slumber. 

The Youtubers stayed in the building later than usual. The convention was throwing a party for them, everyone was dancing to music, the party was loud and crazy, everyone enjoyed themselves. 

Skeppy smiles as he dances with his friends; he's not drinking, actually being responsible. Not many people were drinking, and those who were were not drinking enough to get tipsy. 

Skeppy smiles as he walks off the dance floor; he waves to a few of his friends and walks into a back room, needing a break from the loud party and screams. 

He sighs as he plops into a chair in the room, pulling out his phone and scrolling through it. 

As he scrolls through his phone, what looks to be green wisps of magic slowly creep into the room, forming a ball of light, the lights flicker, and Skeppy looks around. 

His movement suddenly slows, and he looks at the light, eyes widening and going blank. He slowly stands, eyes glued to the light. 

As the light starts to float away to a backdoor, Skeppy follows it, movements slow like a sleepwalker. 

Outside, the party stops when the lights outside flicker, like it, had done in the room. 

"What was that?" Verb shouts, "What's going on?"

Wilbur gasps, "Look!" he points to the green whips of magic spilling from under the door. 

"Is that-" Quackity's eyes widen, and he quickly looks around, "SKEPPY!!!"

Everyone rushes to the door and throw it open, just in time to see Skeppy walk through the backdoor, 

"Skeppy!" Bad shouts, "NO!"

He rushed forward, only for the door to slam in his face, he tried to open it, but it's locked, "No, no no no no no!"

Skeppy slowly walks down the hallway, so lost in his trance he couldn't hear Bad screaming his name or banging on the door. The light leads him towards the panel area, 

"STAND BACK!" Sapnap shouts, everyone moves out of the way, he rushes and throws his body onto the door, causing it to burst off its hinges, the Youtubers run down the hallway trying to catch up to Skeppy. 

Skeppy was slowly led into another room. In front of him was Dream's Trophy, glowing with the hypnotic green light. He slowly walked forward, hand reaching out. 

"Guys!" Tommy shouts, he points to a room glowing with green light, "There!" 

Everyone turns and runs, calling Skeppy's name, 

"Skeppy!" Bad shouts, "Don't touch anything!!!"

Skeppy stops and draws his hand back for a moment. The green light seems to shine brighter and more hypnotic; Skeppy reaches out right up to the point of the sword. 

There's a shockwave of magic, Bad and the others run in, the gasp when they see Carson, 

"You didn't take me seriously," he sighs, "Now you pay the price," 

Bad speaks up, "Where's Skeppy?" 

Carson moves out of the way. Skeppy is lying on the ground on his side, facedown. 

Bad's eyes fill with tears, "N-no," 

The other Youtubers freeze, Carson laughs sadly, 

"I didn't know it was Skeppy," he says, "But it makes sense," Carson bends down, picks Skeppy up with one arm, 

The youtubers rush forward; Carson holds up a hand, "I regret my actions," he says, "I would remove the curse if I could," Carson looks down, "I acted in anger, and I'm not expecting forgiveness," he looks back at the Youtubers, "But let me at least help Skeppy be as comfortable as possible," 

The youtubers glance at each other before they relax and nod, 

"Please," Finn says, "We want him to be in the best position he can be," 

Carson places two fingers to Skeppy's temple, "This will tell us what his ideal resting place would be," 

A cloud of magic slowly floats up, a tendril connected to Skeppy's forehead, an image gradually appears. It's some sort of enclosure in a meadow. Bushes rose up as walls around a teal bed with a small stream; it looked like an enchanted garden. 

Carson smiled sadly, "I can make that happen," he says, he looks down at Skeppy, "Your own little paradise," 

Carson walks over and gently lays Skeppy on the ground, he mumbles something, and there was a flash of light. Suddenly the youtubers were standing in the garden of Skeppy's dreams; Carson gently lays Skeppy down on the bed, letting both of his hands rest lazily on his stomach, covers pulled up over his legs, up to his hands. 

Carson swallows and turns back to the youtubers, "If you wish to visit him at any time," he points to a bowl of stones, small palm-sized diamonds, "Take one, when you wish to visit, turn the stone over three times, and it will take you here. When you wish to go back, turn the stone over once, and it will take you back to where you once were," 

Each Youtuber, not counting Tommy and Tubbo, takes a stone. 

"We should go back," Wilbur says, "We'll have to explain this to our fans. We should all be there," 

"I'm not going,"

Everyone turns to Bad. He looks back at them, "I'm not leaving till he wakes up,"

"Bad," Wilbur gently lays a hand on Bad's shoulder, "I don't think that's a good idea," he gestures to Skeppy, "We don't know when he'll wake up. He may never-"

"Don't," Bad turned his head away to hide his tears, his voice croaky, "Don't," 

Wilbur sighs, "Okay," 

Bad was slightly shocked when a padded chair materialized next to the bed; he looked to see Carson looking at him with a sad smile, 

"Thank you," Bad moves over and takes a seat, laying his hand over Skeppy's. 

There were a few flashes of blue light then Bad was alone with Skeppy. Bad waits a moment longer before breaking down, leaning onto the bed, one hand covering his eyes, the other clutching Skeppy's. 

Verb and Finn checked in on Bad a few days later. He was clearly wiped, all energy gone from his face and eyes red, presumably from crying. His friends didn't blame him; if it was someone they loved as much as Bad loved Skeppy, they would have fallen apart too. 

"Bad?" Finn gently got the man's attention but couldn't stop his face from twisting into a concerned look when he saw the blank but sad look in Bad's eyes. 

Verb looks down; he knew that if Skeppy didn't wake up soon, they'd lose Bad too. Every single Youtuber has tried to think of Skeppy's true love, a few had even gone back just to knock themselves off the list, but nothing worked. 

The three of them just watched Skeppy for a little; he looked so peaceful; entire body relaxed and limp, eyes closed, mouth ajar, his breathing was slow and rhythmic; chest rising and falling slowly, and Bad could feel Skeppy's slow heartbeat as he held his hand. 

"He's not waking up,"

Finn and Verb turn to Bad in shock. The man sighs, 

"We've tried everything," he says, "Nothings worked, he's not-" Bad tried to swallow a sob, "He's not-,"

Finn walks over and hugs Bad as he sobs again; the poor man's emotions are in ruin. 

"You need a break from this place," Finn says, gently coaxing Bad to his feet, "Come on,"

Bad is too tired to fight back; he just lets Finn lead him over to the 'door.' 

An idea slowly comes to Verb; he knows he's been joking about it for years, making fake posts and texts on Twitter, but…

"Have you tried, Bad?"

Bad turns around, "What?"

Verb gestures to their sleeping friend, "Have you kissed him?"

Bad slowly stands up straighter, "N-No…" 

Verb looked at Bad seriously, "Do you think you should try?"

Bad looks conflicted. He moves to speak, but then Bad hears it, a voice. Smaller than a whisper, like a sigh, but Bad had heard it. 

In no less than a moment, Bad was at Skeppy's side with his ear next to Skeppy's mouth, the other two looked at Bad like he was crazy, 

"What is it?"

Bad listened for a moment longer, just feeling Skeppy's breath on his ear, he went to pull away, taking Skeppy's hand one last time. 

"I thought I heard-" He hears it again, 

"B- Ba- Bad," Skeppy whispers out, his body squirming a little, fingers squeezing Bad's, "Bad,"

Finn and Verb quickly back away and leave. Bad looks down at Skeppy, placing a hand on his cheek, 

"Skeppy? Oh! Please," Bad leans in, "Please let this work, please wake up Skeppy," 

When their lips meet, Bad is pleasantly surprised at how soft Skeppy's lips were, then he feels two arms wrap around his neck and someone smiling into the kiss. 

Bad pulls back sharply, Skeppy's brown eyes look up into his own. Bad laughs out another sob and kisses Skeppy again, "Oh my goodness," he sighs, laughing when he feels Skeppy try and wipe his tears away, "I thought I'd never see your eyes open again...I thought I lost you,"

Skeppy slowly sits up, Bad moving back so he could do so. Skeppy then surges forward and kisses Bad again,

"I'm not going anywhere," 

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET NOTHING!


End file.
